


Rest and Recovery

by killerweasel



Series: Falling [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: Fallen Angels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 12:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley help Sandalphon recover.





	Rest and Recovery

Title: Rest and Recovery  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Crowley/Aziraphale, Sandalphon  
Word Count: 670  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley help Sandalphon recover.

“Crowley?”

“Yeah, it’s me.” Crowley stepped into the guest room with a tray of food in his hands. “How are your eyes?”

Sandalphon rubbed a hand over his face. His new eyes resembled that of a gecko. They were dark blue with a bright green iris. “I can see some shadows now. It’s easier to tell you apart from Aziraphale. I’m still having trouble picking up auras.”

“Aziraphale made you some food. I know you don’t need to eat, but sometimes it helps.” He sat down on the bed next to Sandalphon before putting the tray over the former Archangel’s lap. “You’ve got chicken noodle soup, a cheese sandwich, and a slice of devil’s food cake.”

“Unlike Gabriel, I’ve never had a problem with eating. Some of the things humans come up with are almost heavenly.” He chuckled softly. “Just tell me where everything is on the tray.”

“Soup is in the middle, sandwich to the left, and cake on the right. Silverware is between the soup and sandwich.” Crowley looked Sandalphon over. “I don’t think you’re going to need another healing session. We took care of your wings last time. Everything else seems to be coming along.”

“Do you know how are the others doing?” He started on the soup and was pleased the temperature wasn’t too hot to eat.

“Michael is with Hastur. Apparently they go way back, which also explains Michael’s presence at my trial. Uriel is with Dagon. Not entirely sure what’s going on there, but... whatever. As far as I know, everyone has been improving due to repeated healings. Lucifer is still nowhere to be found, so technically you lot don’t have to swear any allegiance until he shows up again. Lucky you.”

“Last I heard, Lucifer was somewhere on Earth, possibly sulking.” Sandalphon finished the soup and started on the sandwich. “I’m sure he’ll welcome all of us eventually.”

“Oh! I almost forgot. Gabriel is with Beelzebub.” Crowley was glad Sandalphon couldn’t see the expression on his face. “Not that it should come as a surprise.”

“Those two have been having ‘meetings’ for at least a thousand years.” Sandalphon shook his head. “And Gabriel had the nerve to complain about me ‘fraternizing’ with Asmodeous once.”

“Wait. Are you telling me you had a fling with one of the Princes of Hell?”

“It wasn’t even a fling. It was one time back during the Black Plague. We were both very drunk on German beer, and his clothing left nothing to the imagination. He doesn’t just ooze lust, he _is_ lust.” Sandalphon waggled his eyebrows. “You’re not the only demon with a forked tongue.”

Crowley burst into laughter and Sandalphon followed him a moment later. They were still laughing when Aziraphale came into the room. The angel gave them both a look before rolling his eyes, which made Crowley laugh all over again.

“Sandalphon?” Aziraphale lingered in the doorway. “I didn’t know this would happen to any of you.”

“It’s not your fault, Aziraphale. We brought it on ourselves.” Sandalphon shook his head. “If you were responsible, I doubt I'd be in your home right now.”

"What are your plans once you heal enough to leave?" Aziraphale sat down in the rocking chair across from the bed. "Not that you need to leave right away. You can stay as long as you want."

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I was thinking about tracking down Mazikeen and seeing what they're up to. You remember that year I was away from Heaven? I was on Earth being taught the art of torture. Certainly came in handy when Gabriel or Michael wanted information." Sandalphon grinned, revealing fangs tipped in gold. "There are reasons I was usually the angel called on when humans needed to be punished or turned to salt. I've never been like the others. I'm a bit surprised I hadn't Fallen before this."

Crowley looked impressed. "I wondered why you were taking this so calmly. I think you're going to be a fantastic demon, Sandalphon."

"Thank you, Crowley."


End file.
